


anguished cry against the hills

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Evil Wilbur Soot, Sad Ending, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, wilbur blows everything up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: Wilbur looked down at what he had done, his gaze sweeping the destruction.He did it.He blew up Manberg.Just as he promised.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	anguished cry against the hills

Wilbur looked down at what he had done, his gaze sweeping the destruction.

He did it.

He blew up Manberg.

Just as he promised.

But then..

A low, strangled cry.

Wilbur’s head snapped in the sound's direction.

_ What?  _

The brown haired man leapt from the hill he stood on, heading towards the cry.

As he turned, looking behind a pile of rubble, his heart sank.

_ No...Fuck… _

Wilbur’s eyes widened as the orange haired fox shifted, still laying on their back.

Wilbur rushed forward, kneeling beside them.

As Fundy let out another agonized wail, Wilbur realized how much he fucked up.

“What have I done..?” He wondered aloud.

He hurt his own son, blinded by his madness.

The fox looked up at his father, as if he only just realized he was there.

Wilbur dragged Fundy backwards slightly, so his son’s head was resting in his lap.

His eyes were glassy and full of pain, and burn marks and gashes littered his bloody body.

Wilbur didn’t understand how he was still alive.

“Fundy...oh god...Fundy-“ Wilbur choked, breaking off into a sob.

Fundy shook, reaching a hand up towards his face.

“Wilbur…” The fox muttered, tears flowing down his face.

Wilbur’s body trembled as he sobbed, trying to hold back his tears.

“Fundy, I’m so sorry...I- I wasn’t thinking...I had gone mad!” he stammered.

Fundy didn’t respond, only staring.

“I-I hurt you. Everybody is dead because of me- Shit- I don’t know how many people were hurt by the explosions,” Wilbur realized.

_ Oh god...who was here? _

_ Shit. _

_ Tubbo. _

_ Tubbo was on stage. _

_ Wilbur had detonated the TNT during his speech. _

_ Who else? _

_ Niki. _

_ Eret. _

_ … _

_ Tommy. _

Wilbur didn’t bother standing and looking for others, he stayed with his son.

After all, despite how much he didn’t want to believe it…

Fundy was going to die.

He could tell by the way his son’s body shook, the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth, the far away look in his eyes.

_ He had done this. _

_ Wilbur Soot had murdered his own son. _

He gave up on holding back tears.

“Fundy- I know this can’t be forgiven..but I am so sorry...I never wanted this to happen-“ Wilbur paused, gasping for air, “I did this! I hurt you! I hurt everyone! There's nobody to blame but myself!” 

Wilbur shook, closing his eyes for a moment, before reopening them, staring down at his son.

“I doubt anybody else survived...Once you go, I’ll be alone. I guess...I guess that’s my punishment,” The brown haired man gave a sigh.

“Fundy...I’m sorry...I just- I hope the afterlife is kind to you,” Wilbur sniffed, smiling softly.

Fundy stared up at him, and Wilbur simply closed his eyes.

“W-Wilbur, I forgive you.”

Wilbur’s eyes snapped open.

His jaw dropped as he stared at his son, who smiled up at him. Wilbur didn’t know how to respond.

He settled for gently running his hands through Fundy’s matted orange hair.

He knew it would happen.

Finally, Fundy’s eyes glazed over, his hand going limp and dropping. His body shook, and he lay still.

His smile remained.

…

Wilbur stared at his son, silent, before tilting his head back, and letting out a guttural scream of anguish.

It echoed across the hills of the Dream SMP, the only other sound was the crackling fire.

It let the world know, Wilbur Soot had killed his son, and he regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol
> 
> no respawns :)


End file.
